Herança Ofídia
by Aileen Daw
Summary: HIATUS! Harry Potter e Gina Weasley se casaram, e agora é a vez de seus filhos gêmeos irem a Hogwarts. Mas Voldemort não está morto, o mundo mágico ainda corre perigo... SPOILERS HBP!Fanfic escrita por Bruno Host, Aileen Daw e Álvaro Demars
1. Relembrando a época escolar

**CAPÍTULO UM**

RELEMBRANDO A ÉPOCA ESCOLAR

O relógio ainda marcava 7 horas, quando os olhos de Harry abriram-se e viram a imagem de uma mulher com cabelos ruivos, algumas sardas e uma aparência angelical enquanto dormia; era sua esposa Gina Potter. Já fazia 12 anos que eles estavam casados e tinham dois filhos gêmeos: Thiago, cujo nome fora dado em homenagem ao pai de Harry, e Kirra.

Havia trinta minutos que Potter estava olhando sua esposa e pensando na vida, quando ela abre os olhos e se depara com o marido a observando.

- No que você está pensando? - perguntoua Gina, com uma voz doce e provocadora.

- Nada, só como irei sentir saudades quando você estiver na concentração para a Copa de Quadribol. – e sem demora ele a beijou.

Harry casou-se com Gina três anos depois que tomara a decisão de não voltar a Hogwarts e ir em busca das Horcruxes que faltavam para matar Voldermort. Junto a Rony e Hermione, ele apenas encontrou mais duas Horcruxes, Nagini e o medalhão que pertenceu a Salazar Slytherin, o qual tinha sido pego por R.A.B. Ambos foram destruídos, mas ainda faltavam mais duas Horcruxes e matar o Lorde das Trevas, o que causou a Harry uma enorme frustração. Mas ele sabia que era a única forma de destruir o assassino de seus pais; então, Harry resolveu se juntar a Ordem da Fênix, tornar-se auror e casar com Gina, que era seu verdadeiro amor, o qual ele jamais esquecerá nesses anos de busca.

Algo que atormentava todos os membros da Ordem era o desaparecimento de Snape que, após matar Dumbledore, jamais foi visto e nem se teve notícias de seu paradeiro. O número de seguidores de Voldermort aumentava com o passar do tempo e seu poder era cada vez mais amedrontador. Draco casou-se com Pansy Parkinson e se uniu de vez aos Comensais da Morte, porém ocultou isso de sua esposa. Crabbe e Goyle seguiram os passos de Malfoy. Neville e Luna que faziam parte da AD e foram os únicos a atenderem ao chamado na noite da morte de Alvo. Regressam a Hogwarts para cursar o 7º ano e ficaram desapontados ao ver que os três amigos da AD não tinham feito o mesmo. Sr e Sra Weasley foram mortos por comensais em uma emboscada na Toca. Abalados Rony uniu-se a Ordem, Fred e Jorge mantiveram sua loja, mas agiam como espiões no Beco Diagonal, Gui casou-se com Fleur e foi com ela para Paris, Carlinhos trabalha para Ordem na Romênia e Percy nunca mais foi visto.

----------------- hr 

O casal ficou deitado por um tempo conversando e matando um pouco a saudade e, após muitas conversas, risos e beijos, ambos levantaram-se e foram a seus afazeres. Gina desceu até a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã e Harry foi acordar os filhos, pois neste primeiro de setembro, eles iriam para grande Escola de Magia, Hogwarts. Esse fato ao mesmo tempo alegrava como preocupava Harry, pois o bruxo sabia, e viu na prática, que, sem Alvo Dumbledore, ex-diretor, a escola não era mais totalmente segura, mesmo a nova diretora sendo a experiente bruxa Minerva McGonagall.

Depois que todos tinham comido, pego suas vestes e as duas crianças seus malões Harry prontamente ordenou que cada um dos filhos se segurasse nele e em Gina para que pudessem desaparatar. Instantes depois que Harry deu a ordem, os gêmeos Thiago e Kirra sentiram os braços dos pais torcerem; no momento seguinte, tudo ficou escuro para as crianças, que se sentiram como se estivessem sendo forçadas a entrar num cano bem fino. Quando os gêmeos abriram os olhos, se depararam com um beco úmido e fedido perto da estação King's Cross, que era o seu destino.

Entrando na estação, a família Potter pegou dois carrinhos para colocar os pertences e começaram a se deslocar para a o muro que dividia a plataforma 9 e 10.

- Thiago, venha comigo, iremos correr sem parar para aquela parede que divide as plataformas.

O filho não contrariou o pai, mas ficou com receio; então eles foram correndo, passando pelas pessoas comuns, que nem se davam conta que Harry e Thiago corriam em direção a parede. Thiago via apreensivo a parede se aproximando e, quando ele jurava que iriam bater no muro diante deles, aconteceu uma surpresa para o garoto: ambos atravessaram o muro e se depararam com um trem vermelho e preto, e vários bruxos com seus filhos. Thiago teve nem tempo de falar algo com o pai e viu passar pelo muro sua mãe e sua irmã. Que ficou mistificada como ele.

- Nossa que tudo mãe, vocês falaram como era, mas eu não tinha idéia que era tão bonito assim.- Kirra falava para sua mãe e observava as outras crianças; uns mais velhos, outros que aparentavam ter a mesma idade deles.

Harry parou e se lembrou de sua época de escola e como adorava chegar ao expresso de Hogwarts para rever os amigos. A última vez que ele esteve naquele lugar foi quando voltou de seu 6º ano e decidiu acabar com Lorde das Trevas; desde então, já faziam 15 anos que ele não pisava naquela plataforma, nem em Hogwarts. As lembranças de Harry foram interrompidas pelo cumprimento de seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley, que agora estava com cabelos parecendo uma juba de leão, vestes azuis e vestindo uma capa branca. Rony agora se tornara diretor do Departamento de Uso Indevido das Criaturas Mágicas, no Ministério da Magia. Tinha se tornado rico e bem sucedido. Casou-se com Hermione Granger, que também havia se tornado uma mulher linda, com seus cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos claros também. Mione trabalhava na loja Mundo das Poções, no Beco Diagonal e, como o marido e os amigos Harry e Gina, ela também era membro da Ordem da Fênix.

- Harry, meu grande amigo companheiro, como anda as coisas, meu chapa?– disse Rony, dando um abraço no amigo.

- Estou bem, cara. Então vieram deixar o jovem Marcus? – Marcus, filho de Rony e Hermione, era um jovem com estatura alta para sua idade. Tinha as costas largas e o jeito de assustado igual ao do pai quando foi a primeira vez para Hogwarts.

- Não só isso! Também esse ano eu darei aulas de Transfiguração em Hogwarts, um pedido de Minerva. E como eu sei que no tempo em que vivemos nada é mais seguro, preferi aceitar e ficar de olho nas crianças - disse Hermione com um jeito típico dela de quem se vangloria, mas é modesta.

De repente, todos ouviram o apito do trem, que avisava que ele estava de partida. As crianças ficaram eufóricas, despediram-se de seus pais e subiram no Expresso para achar uma cabine para todos sentarem. Foi nessa hora que Gina chamou atenção dos outros dois homens para um casal que estava acabando de botar um menino baixo, um pouco fofo dentro do trem. Fazer o reconhecimento não foi difícil o homem alto, magricelo, dentuço, com cabelos pretos e um andar pouco desengonçado, que também entrou no trem, e uma mulher com óculos fundo de garrafas, um chapéu que parecia um adereço indígena e cabelos castanhos claros caindo pro loiro; eram Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood, os dois haviam se casado.

Após se despedir do marido e do filho, Luna saiu disparada para sair da plataforma, quando foi abordada pelos três amigos.

- Luna, quanto tempo! Como você está? – perguntou Harry fingindo um interesse inexistente.

- Bem, Harry, apesar de vocês nunca terem procurado por mim e Neville. – Os três engoliram a seco e sabiam que era verdade, mas não foi culpa de nenhum deles; muitas coisas aconteceram impedindo que eles se reencontrassem.

- Fiquei sabendo que vocês estão na Ordem também – disse Rony, tentando desviar o assunto das acusações de Luna.

- Verdade, Minerva nos chamou para participar e aceitamos. Neville agora é professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts, isso facilitou.

O papo não demorou muito. Quando o Expresso fez a curva, todos se despediram e cada um foi para sua casa. Rony tinha que voltar para o trabalho; Harry, pesquisar mais sobre onde encontrar o cálice de Helga Hufflepuff e a outra Horcruxe, que ele acreditava ser um item de Ravenclaw; e Gina tinha que partir para a concentração, pois no próximo mês começaria a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Porém, antes disso, Harry e Gina se despediram com um beijo apaixonado.


	2. O Leão Vira Cobra

**CAPITULO DOIS**

O LEÃO VIRA COBRA

O Expresso começou andar. Kirra, Marcus e Thiago procuravam uma cabine vazia para se acomodarem. No entanto, todas estavam cheias de pessoas. Eles acabaram passando por uma cabine onde tinha apenas um menino baixo, um pouco fofo.

- Oi, todas as cabines estão cheias e nós queríamos sentar juntos, será que podemos sentar com você? – Disse Thiago dando um ar de ser o "líder".

- Claro que podem. – Disse o menino fofo com um sorriso e uma alegria que pareceu para Kirra que esse garoto não tinha tantos amigos.

- Me chamo Kirra Potter, e esses são Thiago Potter, meu irmão e Marcus Weasley, nosso amigo – A garota apontava para os outros dois meninos que acenavam com uma cordialidade atípica.

- Uau! Os Potter? Meus pais já falaram muito dos seus! Eu sou Rimini Longbottom!

Logo o papo entre os quatros fluiu perfeitamente, e eles descobriram que todos queriam ir para mesma casa, Grifinória. Enquanto Rimini contava o que fazia, Kirra percebeu que Rimini reamente não tinha muitos amigos, mas era uma pessoa legal. Tudo corria bem na viajem. Em determinado momento, a porta da cabine deles se abriu, revelando dois meninos: um parecia ser um pouco mais velho, moreno, de cabelos pretos um pouco grande, não muito lisos e olhos castanhos; o outro era um pouco menor e sua expressão, meio perdida, denunciava que ele era do primeiro ano. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros, olhos castanhos esverdeados, pele branca e costas largas. Junto com eles, havia uma menina loira aparentando ter a idade do menino mais velho, pele branca e um ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- Thiago e Marcus, não acredito que vocês estão indo pra Hogwarts! – O mais velho falou, com uma simpatia e alegria de rever os meninos. Thiago, que foi pego de surpresa pela saudação, demorou um pouco, mas acabou reconhecendo o menino que o cumprimentou.

- Álvaro Demars, quanto tempo, não te vejo desde a nossa ultima partida de Quadribol na casa do Weasley. Você já está no segundo ano em Hogwarts?

O diálogo entre os meninos durou um bom tempo. Álvaro apresentou as duas pessoas que o acompanhava dizendo ser Paola e Bruno Host. O menino também explicou que a menina era de sua turma e casa, e que Bruno estava no seu primeiro ano e ainda seria selecionado. Kirra prestava atenção na conversa dos garotos, mas seus olhos não saíam do jovem Bruno, mas ela não sabia o porque simpatizou de imediato com o menino. Passado uns trinta minutos, todos se despediram e foram se trocar, pois estava perto de chegar.

Quando o trem parou, as crianças viram um vulto enorme e peludo com uma lanterna, gritando para que todos os alunos do primeiro ano o seguissem até os barquinhos. Kirra, Thiago e Marcus foram em um barco, e Rimini e Bruno, por coincidência, acabaram entrando em uma barco juntos. Estava escuro e os barcos não passavam segurança suficiente. Todos os alunos se mostravam apreensivos, mas, após uns dez minutos, suas expressões se alteraram completamente, com a visão de um castelo enorme com luzes acessas, que o ser enorme diz ser Hogwarts.

Os garotos foram levados para uma espécie de hall, onde eles se depararam com uma moça não muito alta, mas imponente. Possuía os cabelos longos e vermelhos, o que chamou a atenção de alguns alunos. Seus olhos castanhos claros passaram por todos os alunos em reconhecimento. Kirra simpatizou-se com a professora de imediato, sem saber o motivo.

- Boa Noite a todos! – disse a professora, sorrindo. Meu nome é Aileen Daw e serei sua professora de Poções. Em alguns minutos, vocês irão entrar no Salão Principal, onde serão selecionados para suas casas.

Quando a professora abriu a porta, todos os primeiranistas ficaram observando as quatro grandes mesas que haviam na sala, seguidas por uma mesa onde sentavam-se vários professores. À frente da mesa dos professores, em cima de um pequeno banco, repousava o Chapéu Seletor. Kirra e Thiago conheciam o chapéu pelas histórias contadas por seus pais. Estar ali agora, prestes a serem escolhidos para suas casas, os deixavam bastante nervosos.

- Quando chamar o seu nome – Aileen disse, segurando um pergaminho – sentem-se e coloquem o chapéu, por favor.

Cada garoto e garota que se levantava era aplaudido por sua respectiva casa. Kirra e Thiago estavam ansiosos. Será que ficariam na Grifinória, como seus pais? E se não ficassem? Não queriam nem pensar! Marcus também estava nervoso. Afinal, toda a sua família havia estado na Grifinória.

- Host, Bruno! – O garoto se dirigiu com uma afeição tranqüila, não temia o que estava por vim.

- Sim, Sim – Bruno escutava a voz do chapéu em sua cabeça – Outro membro da família Host, no entanto você é o mais diferente de todos, colocarei aonde seu futuro poderá ser cumprido.

- SONSERINA!

A mesa da Soncerina aplaudiu, e Bruno com uma certa alegria sentou-se ao lado da irmã e de seu amigo Álvaro.

- Longbottom, Rimini!

- CORVINAL!

- Potter, Kirra! – Imersa em seus pensamentos, a garota se assustou ao ouvir seu nome. Todo o salão silenciou-se enquanto a garota se dirigia ao banquinho.

- Muita confusão vejo em você, menina – Kirra ouviu o chapéu falar em sua mente. – Vejo que você é corajosa... mas quer estar onde pode provar seu valor, certo?

- Sim! – ela respondeu.

- Você quer ser reconhecida e recompensada por quem é? Quer chegar até o fim em seus objetivos?

- Sim! Sim! – Kirra respondeu, mais entusiasmada.

- Então o seu lugar é a... SONSERINA!


	3. Malfoy, Potter e Host

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

MALFOY, POTTER E HOST

Silêncio. Nem mesmo a mesa da Sonserina parecia acreditar no que via. A filha de Harry Potter, selecionada para a Sonserina, a casa de seus maiores inimigos? Kirra estava assustada. Dirigiu-se à mesa de sua casa, ciente de que todos os olhos agora estavam nela.

- Potter, Thiago! – Seu nome foi, como o da irmã, seguido por um silêncio geral.

- Potter, hein? – Thiago ouviu o chapéu em sua mente. – Valentes por natureza. Seu pai e seu avô deixaram seu nome marcado em Hogwarts, garoto. Seu futuro será promissor... você fica na GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa da grifinória aplaudiu enquanto o garoto, sorrindo, se dirigia à mesa. Kirra ficou ainda mais Kirra ficou ainda mais nervosa. Estaria sozinha na Sonserina?

- Weasley, Marcus!

- Ora, ora – Marcus ouviu, - mais um Weasley. Vamos ver o que uma união como a de seus pais promete a você, menino... você fica na GRIFINÓRIA! – E ouviram-se mais aplausos e gritos da mesa de bandeira vermelha e dourada.

Após a seleção, o Chapéu Seletor cantou uma música, que novamente falava de união no momento difícil em que o mundo bruxo se encontrava. McGonagall deu os recados gerais após o jantar e todos seguiram para seus dormitórios.

hr 

A casa da Sonserina, nas masmorras, deixou Kirra um pouco assustada. O lugar era iluminado apenas por algumas tochas nas paredes e pela lareira, fazendo sombras a cada movimento no Salão Comunal.

- Ora, ora, uma Potter. – Kirra ouviu uma voz ao seu lado. Era uma menina loira, alta e magra, que tinha o rosto fino e o nariz meio arrebitadodunco. – Jamais imaginei que veria um de vocês aqui na Sonserina. – a ruiva achou que a garota tinha um ar arrogante.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou, encolhida em sua poltrona.

- Jully Malfoy – respondeu a menina, sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Kirra. – Prazer – esticou sua mão à ruiva.

- Meu pai já me falou do seu. – Kirra falou, sem tocar em Jully. – Em que ano você está?

- Segundo – respondeu ela, com uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou, retirando sua mão e levantando-se. – Sabe, eu realmente posso te ajudar. Sei lidar com as pessoas nesse lugar. Posso te ajudar a fazer as amizades certas.

- Meu pai é inimigo do seu. Ele disse que seu pai está do lado de Voldemort.

- Então você fala o nome dele sem medo? Corajosa. Por que o chapéu não te colocou na Grifinória?

- Não sei. – Kirra olhava para os próprios pés enquanto falava, segurando as lágrimas. – Meu pai não vai gostar quando souber disso...

- A Sonserina não é tão ruim quanto seu pai disse. Afinal, ele não era daqui pra poder opinar, certo?

- Olha, eu vou deitar, estou cansada – a pequena ruiva despediu-se, se levantando. – Até outro dia.

Kirra deitou-se em sua cama e fechou as cortinas. Não queria imaginar a reação dos pais quando soubessem que ela estava na Sonserina... e Thiago? O que ele estaria pensando? Adormeceu muito tempo depois, imersa em lágrimas.

- Não acredito – Thiago falava com Marcus, enquanto seguiam para a Torre da Grifinória. – Minha irmã, na Sonserina... meu pai não vai acreditar.

- Nem o meu! – Marcus disse, lembrando muito seu pai. – A filha do Malfoy é da Sonserina, sabia? Minha mãe a viu e me mostrou lá na plataforma 9 ½ .

- Só espero que ela não fique como eles. Coitada... o que será que deu no chapéu pra colocar ela lá?

Mas a conversa parou por aí, porque os garotos acabavam de entrar no Salão Comunal e observavam maravilhados todo o local.

Thiago não ficou muito contente com a decisão do Chapéu Seletor. Resolveu escrever uma carta para seu pai contando o ocorrido, antes de se deitar.

Oi Pai, 

_Chegamos bem em Hogwarts. Já fomos selecionados para nossas casas, algo realmente inacreditável aconteceu: o Chapéu selecionou Kirra para Sonserina e eu e Marcus para Grifinória, será que ele não errou? Minha irmã não pode ser da mesma casa que Voldermort._

_Abraços,_

_Thiago_

_PS: Kirra ficou um pouco mal, não tive a chance de conversar com ela, não fique chateado. Amo você e a mamãe._

No dia seguinte, Kirra acordou ainda se sentindo um pouco atordoada e, na esperança de tudo ter sido um sonho ruim, ela desceu até a sala comunal. Ao chegar no recinto, a menina observou que o garoto o qual ela tinha observado e não sabia bem o porque, mas tinha achado interessante no trem, tinha sido selecionado para a sua casa. O menino Bruno estava com suas vestes da escola, sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas e lendo um pergaminho.

- Oi! É bom ver um rosto conhecido, o que você está fazendo? – Kirra quis quebrar o gelo e conversar um pouco, afinal, não estava se sentindo confortável ainda.

- Oi Kirra! Eu estou dando uma olhada no nosso horário, hoje temos aulas de poções, defesa contra arte das trevas e feitiços, tudo com os alunos da Grifinória. Você não vai estar tão sozinha quanto pensou não é? – A informação dada por Bruno fez o estômago de Kirra se revirar ainda mais, ela não sabia se queria ver Thiago e Marcus na casa que era para ela estar.

Passado o tempo em que Kirra e Bruno admiravam seus horários, eles decidiram descer para tomar o café da manhã. Ambos iam conversando e Bruno tentando mostrar que Sonserina era uma casa boa mas, de repente, o diálogo dos dois foi interrompido por uma voz que Kirra já tinha escutado.

- Não perca seu tempo Bruno, uma Potter não sabe apreciar as vantagens de ser de nossa casa. – Jully Malfoy falava com um ar de desdém, mas tentando instigar Kirra.

- Eu aprecio tudo que é bom, por isso queria estar na Grifinória, lá as pessoas são amigas e valentes. – Falou Kirra, com tamanha raiva que Bruno por um momento achou que ela iria explodir – Quer saber? Vou embora, Bruno, o ar está carregado. Te vejo no café da manhã – E a menina saiu em disparada deixando a jovem Malfoy e o recente amigo Bruno apenas olhando.

Kirra acabaraá de se sentar quando o salão do café da manhã foi invadido por várias corujas. Muitos ficaram alegres, pois sabiam que eram cartas; no entanto, o estômago da jovem Potter pareceu que estava dando nó e iria sair pela boca quando ela vislumbrou uma coruja branca e trazendo uma carta em direção a sua mesa. Ela sabia que essa coruja era Edwiges, coruja de seu pai. Thiago também recebeu uma carta, mas através de Chicama, uma coruja cinza e com olhos amarelos, que era de Gina, mãe dos gêmeos. Kirra não agüentava mais de ansiedade e abriu a carta.

_Querida Kirra_

_Seu irmão me informou sobre o que ocorreu na cerimônia de seleção. Olhe, não fique se sentindo mal ou preocupada por estar na Sonserina, o Chapéu Seletor cogitou me colocar na sua casa. O importante, minha filha, é você lembrar que não importa sua casa, mas sim seu coração. As histórias de que todos os sonserinos são das Trevas é uma mentira, cada um pode escolher seu caminho. Sonserina é uma casa forte que te ajudará a crescer._

_Abraços,_

_Seu Pai_

_PS: Eu e sua mãe estamos torcendo por você e te amamos muito._

Kirra não respondeu o bilhete. Dobrou-o e guardou nas vestes.

A primeira aula foi de Poções. Kirra viu seu irmão e Marcus sentados em uma mesa ao entrar.

- Ei, Kirra! – chamou Thiago – senta com a gente!

- Bruno, quer sentar com a gente? – Kirra chamou - Cabem quatro na mesa!

- Bom dia – a professora Aileen cumprimentou. – Bom, nas nossas aulas, ensinarei a vocês as poções importantes que virão a ser úteis, quem sabe. Hoje faremos uma Poção para Curar furúnculos. Vamos, comecem a trabalhar, passarei por vocês para ver como estão indo.

- Me falaram que tem uma Malfoy estudando aqui, você a viu? – perguntou Thiago, quando abriam o livro para começar a poção.

- Vi, ela falou comigo.

- E você conversou com ela? Você não devia nem olhar na cara dela.

- Falei, mas nada demais. Ela queria ficar minha amiga.

- E você não aceitou, né? – Thiago se exaltou, ouvindo um "shh" dos amigos e falando mais baixo. – Você sabe, ela é uma _Malfoy._

- Ah, Thiago, calma, ela só tá na minha casa, isso não quer dizer que vamos virar melhores amigas.

- Assim espero, viu, Kirra? Você sabe o que o pai dela fez...

A manhã correu bem, apesar de Kirra ainda se sentir bastante deslocada. Sentou-se perto de seu irmão na aula de DCAT e feitiços, para evitar que ele fizesse mais comentários, e alegrou-se por dentro quando Bruno sentou-se perto dela nas duas aulas.

Alguns sonserinos não eram muito gentis com a garota. Faziam questão de fazer piadinhas com seu pai, o que a deixava desolada. Nessas horas, Bruno ficava do lado dela.

Kirra se tornou amiga de Jully após um episódio desses. Alguns sonserinos do segundo ano cruzaram com ela e Bruno em um corredor.

- Seu pai já te deserdou, Potter? Ele nunca iria aceitar uma filha na Sonserina!

- Com que dinheiro você veio, Potter? Sua mãe deve ter gasto todo o dinheiro do seu pai, já que ela não tinha nenhum!

Kirra saiu correndo, deixando escorrer algumas lágrimas, ouvindo as risadas dos sonserinos. Entrou na primeira sala que viu aberta e fechou-se nela. Sentou-se no chão, abraçando as pernas e escondendo seu rosto. Pouco tempo depois, Jully Malfoy entrou na sala.

- Oras, e você deixa eles falarem assim com você? – perguntou a loira, em um tom nervoso. – Faça-os te respeitarem, Kirra!

- Fácil para você falar, Malfoy – a ruiva respondeu, enxugando o rosto com a manga de sua capa. – Ninguém fala assim com você.

- Porque eu não deixo. Eles têm medo de mim, por isso me respeitam.

- Mas eu nunca vou deixar ninguém com medo, olha só pra mim...

- Ora, não é de um dia pro outro que se conquista o respeito. Comece fingindo que não é com você, que não se sente mal com isso. E depois você dá uma lição neles...

Nesse momento, Bruno encontrou a sala aberta e viu as duas meninas dentro dela.

- Ah, aí está você! – sorriu. – Jully, como você fez aquilo?

- Só assustei eles um pouco. Não era nada demais, um feitiço que meu pai ensinou.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Kirra.

- Você devia ter visto! – exclamou Bruno. – Os caras saíram de lá como se tivessem pulgas por todo o corpo!

- Vem, Kirra, vamos jantar. – Jully estendeu sua mão e puxou a garota, levantando-a. – Enxugue essas lágrimas, vamos, ninguém vai querer ficar amigo de uma chorona.

E essa foi a última vez que Kirra chorou.


	4. Visitas Inesperadas

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

VISITAS INESPERADAS

As férias após o primeiro ano em Hogwarts foram bastante aproveitadas pelos irmãos Potter e seus amigos. Thiago passou as férias todas jogando quadribol com Marcus, Bruno, que tinha sido convidado por Kirra a passar as férias com eles, sua irmã e Álvaro Demars, o sonserino do ano de Jully.

O clima na bela casa da família Potter era uma maravilha, pois Harry e Gina arrumavam os preparativos para a festa dos seus filhos gêmeos. Às 20 horas, a linda jovem Kirra desceu do segundo andar de sua casa com um vestido longo prateado, com detalhes verde esmeralda nas alças e decote, com seus cabelos ruivos cortados até os ombros pela primeira vez. Já seu irmão estava com o típico cabelo desarrumado, uma roupa que lembrava um terno de risca de giz azul marinho e uma capa azul clara com um leão dourado atrás.

Logo os convidados foram chegando: Marcus e seus pais, Rony e Hermione, amigos de infância de Harry e Gina, foram os primeiros a chegar. Logo depois, chegaram Fred e Jorge, Neville e Luna com seu filho Rimini, e Álvaro Demars e seus pais, o Sr. Padang, presidente da liga interbruxina mundial de Quadribol, e sua esposa, a Sra. Kaylua, uma das atrizes mais famosas do mundo bruxo. A festa estava super animada; todos se divertiam, mas Kirra não parava de pensar nos dois convidados que, para ela, eram os mais importantes. Quando ela finalmente se convenceu de que eles não viriam, a campainha tocou. Gina abriu a porta e se deparou com um menino de cabelos curtos, óculos, ombros largos uma roupa vermelha rubi com uma cobra em vermelho mais claro desenhada no peito, e uma menina loira, magra, nariz arrebitado, olhos verdes, com um vestes roxas com detalhes prateados.

Kirra se alegrou e saiu correndo para cumprimentar Jully Malfoy e Bruno Host, que ficou admirado com a beleza da ruiva. Mas logo que eles se sentaram, Thiago avistou Jully.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, hostil.

- Vim para o aniversário de Kirra. – respondeu Jully, naturalmente. – Ah, me esqueci, seu também, Potter.

- Não quero você aqui. Saia. – Dizendo isso, Thiago puxou a garota e foi levando-a à porta.

- Thiago, solte ela! – Kirra disse, em tom imperativo. – _Eu_ a convidei e você não tem direito de expulsá-la.

Jully então puxou seu braço, soltando-se do garoto.

- Que belos modos você tem com meninas, Potter. – ironizou, acariciando seu pulso dolorido.

- Ela fica, Thiago. Se quiser, _você_ sai. – Kirra disse, novamente imperativa.

Thiago encarou uma de cada vez e saiu, batendo os pés no chão.

- Desculpe-me, mas seu irmão é um Troll – a Jully disse para a amiga, que estava da cor de seus cabelos de tanta raiva.

- Eu sei! Ele acha que manda na vida de todos! Estou farta disso. Ele ainda vai pagar por isso. – Jully viu uma espécie de brilho estranho no olho de Kirra ao falar sobre o seu irmão.

- Entendam o lado dele – Bruno disse, enquanto os três iam para o exterior da casa. - Ele é o garotão Potter, acha que Sonserinos são idiotas e que os Malfoys são vermes. Com todo respeito, Jully.

- Ei, o que é aquilo? – Jully interrompeu, notando três figuras encapuzadas aparatarem a alguns metros de distância deles.

Kirra fez menção de se aproximar, mas Bruno puxou-a.

- Você não sabe o que é, não vamos sair daqui. Eles não podem nos ver daqui... – os três estavam parcialmente escondidos por uma sebe que contornava a casa.

Kirra, olhando discretamente, percebeu que eles carregavam o que parecia um corpo coberto com uma manta.

- Eles estão vindo pra cá! – sussurrou, empurrando-os para trás, de modo que os vultos não os enxergassem.

Um dos encapuzados deixou o corpo na porta da casa dos Potter e tirou o manto. O outro puxou sua varinha e gritou, apontando para o céu:

- _Mosmordre_!

Kirra deixou escapar um grito de susto, tampando sua boca logo depois, mas as figuras encapuzadas nem olharam para onde os três se encontravam. Imediatamente, uma caveira com uma cobra saindo pela boca apareceu no céu, em cima da casa dos Potter. Quando eles voltaram a olhar para a porta, as figuras haviam desaparecido e deixado o corpo inerte no chão.

Dentro da casa, Gina, Harry, Rony e Hermione discutiam em tom baixo e discreto sobre o andamento da busca pelas Horcruxes.

- Descobri que o cálice de Helga Hufflepuff é uma Horcrux – contava Harry. – Suspeitei disso e fui pesquisar mas a fundo... descobri que os trouxas encontraram um cálice dourado no fundo do mar Jaws, mas que ninguém conseguia chegar muito perto...

Mas a conversa foi interrompida por um clarão verde visto da janela e um grito assustado. Imediatamente, Harry, Rony, Neville e o Sr. Padang puxaram suas varinhas e foram em direção à porta. Só conseguiram ver de relance três vultos desaparatando a alguns metros de distância, e um corpo jogado na porta.

- Pai! – gritou Kirra, correndo, com Bruno e Jully. – O que foi aquilo? Quem eram? O que...

Mas a ruiva parou de falar quando viu a expressão de seu pai olhando para o corpo. Estava assustadoramente machucado: braços tortos, pernas quebradas, rosto dilacerado.

Harry não respirava. Seu olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele não conseguia falar. Estava ajoelhado em frente ao corpo, com uma expressão desesperada no rosto.

A ruiva então reconheceu os traços identificados dificilmente por trás de todos os ferimentos: Remo Lupin era o cadáver deixado na porta de Harry Potter.


	5. Novas Seleções

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

NOVAS SELEÇÕES

O primeiro de Setembro desse ano fora bem incomum. Harry, após ver o cadáver de Lupin, decidiu que não havia mais como esperar para sair em busca das Horcruxes, e seguiu para o mar Jaws no dia seguinte ao aniversário de seus filhos. Gina estava na concentração da Seleção Inglesa de Quadribol, e não conseguiu dispensa das eliminatórias para a Copa Mundial para levar as crianças a estação. Thiago e Kirra, muito chateados, acabaram indo com Rony e Hermione.

O grupo composto por Potters e Weasleys chegou sem problema à Estação King's Cross. Todos pegaram carrinhos e se puseram a correr em direção a plataforma 9 ½. Ao atravessarem o muro e verem o expresso, Kirra logo se despediu dos Weasleys e partiu à procura de seus amigos da Sonserina. A garota não se deu o trabalho de falar com o irmão; não conversavam desde o episódio com Jully Malfoy na festa de aniversário.

Kirra logo encontrou Bruno Host e Álvaro Demars que estavam conversando próximos ao trem.

- Kirra! Tudo bom? – Falou Álvaro acenando para a menina.

- Oi Álvaro. – A menina respondeu, um pouco seca. Kirra gostava da amizade de Álvaro, no entanto, achava que ele compartilhava das idéias de Thiago sobre Jully Malfoy. Sem perder tempo, a garota deu um forte abraço no seu melhor amigo, Bruno Host.

Bruno e Kirra se despediram de Álvaro e entraram no trem para procurar uma cabine que coubessem ambos e mais amiga Jully. Com um pouco de demora a menina loira, de nariz empinado e magricela entrou na cabine, no mesmo momento em que se ouvia o apito do expresso de Hogwarts.

- Oi, Jully – cumprimentou Kirra. – Como foi o verão?

- Tudo certo – respondeu ela. Jully não era uma pessoa carinhosa. Chegou e sentou-se de frente para os dois. – Meu pai anda meio irritado em casa. Fiquei feliz de ter voltado.

- Parece que todos estão irritados atualmente – comentou Bruno. – Depois da morte de Lupin. Alguém já sabe o que aconteceu de verdade?

- Dá pra adivinhar, Host – respondeu Jully, em um tom debochado, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. – Lord das Trevas está por trás disso.

- Eu queria saber quem eram os três Comensais que levaram o corpo de Lupin. – disse Kirra. – Meu pai disse que não vai sossegar enquanto não descobrir quem são.

Nesse momento, Álvaro entrou na cabine.

- Posso sentar com vocês? – perguntou. – Todas estão ocupadas.

- Por que não senta com Marcus e Thiago? – perguntou Kirra, de braços cruzados, sem olhar para o garoto.

- Porque não quero – respondeu ele, sentando-se ao lado de Jully.

- Achei que você fosse amigo deles – a loira disse.

- Não, nem tanto.

Ao ouvir isso, Kirra descruzou os braços e sorriu, achando ótimo que estava errada quanto ao garoto.

Depois de todos estarem de barriga cheia e escutarem os avisos dados pela diretora Minerva McGonagall, os monitores chefes de cada casa chamaram seus alunos para se dirigirem até as salas comunais. A professora Aileen Daw esperava na entrada das masmorras da Sonserina.

- Boa noite a todos – disse ela, sorrindo. – Bem vindos os que começam, e bem-vindos novamente os que retornam à nossa escola. Tenho uma notícia para vocês. Como muitos sabem, nosso time de Quadribol do ano passado era composto quase todo por alunos do sétimo ano. Portanto, teremos que formar o time novamente. – Todos ficaram inquietos e apreensivos. – O capitão da equipe esse ano será o quintanista Raeff Makaha, pois ele foi o único jogador que não se formou ainda.

Raeff Makaha tinha a pele negra e seus cabelos adotavam o estilo Dread Locks. Era um cara forte, bem simpático e bastante competitivo.

- Nas férias, - continuou Aileen - ao ser comunicado que seria o capitão, Raeff me enviou uma coruja, pedindo para fazer os testes de seleção na mesma noite em que vocês chegassem, pois assim seria uma espécie de surpresa para os adversários, e os novos jogadores teriam sido selecionados de uma forma que exigissem mais de suas habilidades. Achei que seria um desafio interessante a vocês.

Nessa hora, muitos garotos e garotas protestaram. Outros, no entanto, acharam que seria realmente interessante. Os que fossem bem sucedidos à noite, também o seriam de dia.

- SILÊNCIO! - gritou a professora. Quando todos voltaram a prestar atenção nela, voltou a falar. - Os interessados, por favor, me acompanhem até o campo de Quadribol.

Todos estavam apreensivos e seguindo Aileen, que não falara mais nada desde que os alunos deixaram a sala comunal. Álvaro estava agoniado, pois sempre sonhou em jogar quadribol no time de sua casa e ganhar a Taça; Bruno e Kirra andavam um ao lado do outro, sem notarem que estavam com as mãos entrelaçadas. Jully andava um pouco afastada deles. Sentiu um ligeiro incômodo ao notar os dois de mãos dadas, e não era apenas a ansiedade para os testes.

O campo estava iluminado por diversos archotes nas arquibancadas. No seu centro, havia 7 vassouras e uma caixa de bolas.

- Tudo bom pessoal? – Disse Raeff, de frente para todos, segurando a Goles. - Bom... eu optei por marcar esse treino essa hora, pois as habilidades terão que ser mais aguçadas, uma vez que à noite é mais complicado de jogar. A seleção será da seguinte forma: cada pessoa só poderá se candidatar a uma posição; dividiremos os candidatos em sete grupos de sete, o melhor de cada grupo irá disputar a final pelo números de vagas. Como sou o capitão, já estou na minha posição de artilheiro, logo temos duas vagas para batedor, duas para artilheiro, uma para goleiro e uma para apanhador.

Enquanto Raeff falava, os interessados nas vagas iam colocando seus nomes nas listas. Álvaro se candidatou a batedor, Kirra e Jully a artilheiras e Bruno se candidatou a apanhador. Muitas pessoas riam do garoto, pois diziam que a vaga já era do sextanista Pierre Mount.

- Eu gosto de enfrentar favoritos, a vitória é mais saborosa – O menino disse com um olhar de deboche para o grupo de sextanistas, inclusive Mount, que fingiam estar assustados e riam do garoto.

A primeira seleção foi para artilheiro. Foi observado quem voava melhor e mais rápido. Kirra e Jully passaram tranqüilas para a fase final e tiveram ainda como adversários Cest Vase, Camila Hawk, Shaar Harmir, Jonas Ring e Marajedi Colin. Na final, seria observado quem driblava melhor,quem marcava mais gol e quem roubava mais a bola. Todos os participantes eram excelentes, mas Jully Malfoy era simplesmente a melhor de todos eles: voava incrivelmente bem, roubava todas as bolas e sempre marcava gols e dribles originais. Kirra se destacou muito pela sua capacidade de marcar gols e pelos dribles, no entanto não era boa em retomar a posse das Goles. Dentre os participantes, não houve dúvidas de que elas eram as melhores.

Depois que acabaram os testes para artilheiros, todos os concorrentes foram para as arquibancadas esperar a seleção para batedor, que tinha apenas cinco concorrentes: Álvaro Demars, Paola Host, Farel Down, Tyler Vol e Leai Pants. O teste para batedor consistia em quem rebatia com mais força e direção os balaços e quem, em cinco tentativas, derrubasse mais estátuas móveis de elfos domésticos que voavam, enfeitiçadas, pelo campo. Álvaro logo se destacou pelas suas rebatidas excelentes, e foi o único candidato que derrubou os cincos elfos domésticos - e com apenas quatro tentativas, pois ele conseguiu a façanha de derrubar dois elfos com um balaço só. - Paola não conseguiu derrubar nenhum elfo, já Leia derrubou quatro com suas cinco tentativas. Farel e Tyler foram eliminados, pois caíram das vassouras.

Quando a seleção para batedor acabou, se observava uma nuvem enorme de chuva sobrevoando os terrenos do castelo. Todos que estavam assistindo ou esperando saber se haviam sido escolhidos correram para a única arquibancada coberta. As únicas pessoas que ficaram no campo foram Bruno, Pierre e Raeff.

- Eu irei soltar o pomo de ouro e o primeiro que pegar será o selecionado. – antes do capitão terminar a frase uma forte chuva começou a cair e raios cortaram o céu. – Ah, que maravilha, no escuro e sobre chuva forte, será uma disputa excepcional! – O capitão falava com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Os dois competidores se entreolharam e logo se via que o clima estava tenso. Os rostos dos dois garotos eram uma mistura de determinação e vontade de demonstrar seu valor. Após observar por uns segundos o capitão Makaha soltou o pomo de ouro, que, devido à escuridão e à chuva, era mais difícil enxergar, mas ainda tinha o brilho da bola da vitória. Bruno e Pierre partiram quase que simultaneamente atrás do pomo. Os dois cortavam o vento com suas vassouras com uma velocidade incrível, a medida em que ambos sobiam um olhava para o outro e procuravam o pomo. A visão estava um pouco dificultada, pois a chuva era muito forte. Bruno estava determinado a ser o apanhador da Sonserina, por isso se esforçava ao máximo. Em um certo momento, o menino Host olhou para baixo e observou com bastante dificuldade algo com um brilho dourado logo abaixo dele. Sem pensar duas vezes, o garoto partiu em um mergulho quase suicida pela velocidade que ele ia; Pierre, ao longe, percebeu que o garoto havia avistado a bola tão desejada pelos dois, então partiu atrás do garoto. De repente, Bruno olhou para trás e viu Pierre bem perto e, inesperadamente, o garoto do segundo ano diminuiu sua velocidade até ficar ao lado de seu adversário. Quando os dois ficaram lado a lado, o jovem Host ficou de pé em sua vassoura e de uma maneira desleal o garoto derrubou Pierre, aplicando-lhe um chute, que ninguém viu, pois estavam sobrevoando um local não iluminado pelos archotes. Mount caiu de sua vassoura e acabou ficando de fora da disputa. Bruno tinha de fato avistado o pomo e o agarrou.

Quando Bruno Host mostrou que havia apanhado o pomo, todos ficaram chocados pelo segundo anista ter vencido o favorito. Então o capitão pediu que todos descessem para ouvir quem havia sido escolhido.

- Onde você aprendeu a voar assim? – Perguntou Kirra a Bruno, quando voltavam às masmorras. O garoto não respondeu, apenas sorriu, orgulhoso. A ruiva mostrava um sorriso de extrema admiração pelo amigo.

A chuva ainda era forte; por isso, a professora mandou todos voltarem à sala comunal para ficarem mais aquecidos e irem dormir. Bruno, Álvaro, Jully e Kirra estavam voltando para o castelo, rindo e brincando, quando foram abordados por um grupo de cinco alunos do sexto ano, liderados por Mount.

- VOCÊ TRAPACEOU! _EU_ ERA O FAVORITO! – Vociferou Mount, com um olhar quase diabólico de tanta raiva, dirigindo-se para Bruno.

- Hum... entendo, mas eu nunca gostei de favoritos e eu queria essa vaga. Infelizmente, eu sou melhor que você, ao que tudo indica. – O tom de ironia que havia na voz do garoto era tamanho que Mount não conseguiu se conter e acabou puxando a varinha e gritando.

- _FURUNGIS! – _E um raio amarelo esverdeado saiu da varinha de Pierre. Bruno pulou para o lado, fugindo da azaração. Álvaro e Jully puxaram suas varinhas quase ao mesmo tempo e, num piscar de olhos, azararam os amigos de Pierre.

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS! _– Álvaro gritou, petrificando um dos garotos.

_- VISIUNS! – _A luz preta e vermelha que emergiu da varinha de Jully atingiu dois garotos, que começaram a gritar.

Mount e o último do grupo que ainda estava em condições de lutar saíram correndo, deixando os outros três no chão. Os quatro garotos, ainda indignados, voltaram conversando para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Obrigado, Jully e Álvaro. – Disse Bruno, com um tom bastante agradecido, recebendo como resposta um sorriso dos amigos. – E... Jully, que magia era aquela? – Indagou o garoto.

- Algo que meu pai me ensinou. Deixa a vítima imersa em seus piores pesadelos. – Disse a garota rindo, pretensiosa.

Nesse mesmo tempo, longe das masmorras, os alunos da Grifinória receberam a notícia de que, na manhã seguinte, haveria testes para selecionar a nova equipe de Quadribol para aquele ano. Thiago e Marcus ficaram animadíssimos com a hipótese de serem escolhidos para serem do time.

Thiago havia se candidatado a apanhador. Como seu pai, era ousado e determinado. Harry jogava quadribol com seus filhos e Gina quando tinha tempo, e seus filhos se tornaram realmente bons no esporte. Marcus optou pela posição dos tios Fred e Jorge, batedor. Com exceção do capitão Diego Wood, filho de Oliver Wood, o ex-capitão desse time, todos os outros jogadores tiveram que fazer testes. Foram escolhidas para artilheiras: Joana Star, uma menina morena com os cabelos escuros e mexas loiras, estava no sexto ano, e Ana e Mayla Bloom, sobrinhas do senhor Olivaras. Ana era uma menina do segundo ano, que tinha cabelos longos e lisos, castanhos claros, olhos cor de mel e pele branca como a neve. Mayla era uma mulher do quinto ano, morena dos cabelos longos e cacheados, uma aparência de pessoa decidida e um olhar que amedrontava. Diego era o goleiro. A seleção para batedor foi bastante acirrada: Marcus conseguiu a posição após derrubar dez jogadores com as dez rebatidas. Foi a pessoa que derrubou mais gente. O outro vencedor foi Sey Yang, um menino de pele um pouco amarelada, com os olhos puxados que pareciam estar constante mente fechados. Sey era filho do embaixador do Japão e veio transferido para Hogwarts, e estava no quinto ano. Thiago desbancou fácil os outros jogadores, ninguém voava como ele e via com tanta facilidade o Pomo Dourado.

Depois de serem selecionados, os jogadores ficaram um tempo no campo conversando. Por volta do meio dia, voltaram ao castelo. Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, Thiago se dirigiu até a mesa do canto esquerdo, onde ficavam sentados os alunos da Sonserina. Ele procurava por Kirra para fazer as pazes. O garoto demorou um pouco, mas acabou encontrando a irmã sentada perto de Jully e Bruno.

- Oi mana.– Disse o menino em um tom meio desajeitado e fazendo uma cara de quem estava realmente constrangido. – Podemos falar a sós um minuto?

- Oi... claro, por que não? – A menina usava de um tom irônico. Os dois se dirigiram para o saguão do castelo em silêncio e em passos um pouco apressados. O silêncio só foi quebrado quando Kirra perguntou:

– Fale, o que queria conversar comigo?

- É... desde nosso aniversário que não nos falamos, eu estava com saudades. Como você está? – O menino falava com uma sinceridade atípica e demonstrava reais traços de arrependimento, o que fez a raiva e toda a ironia de Kirra serem um pouco esquecidas.

- Verdade Thiago. Ainda estou bastante chateada com você, mas estou bem. Você não deveria ter falado com Jully daquele jeito.

- Desculpe, não vou fazer de novo.

- Mas você conseguiu a vaga de apanhador né? – Kirra não respondeu, mas sorriu para o irmão.Toda escola sabia que naquela manhã tinha sido a seleção dos Grifinórios.

Thiago abriu um sorriso e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Fiquei sabendo que você também é uma jogadora de Quadribol, Álvaro me contou um pouco antes de eu sair para o treino. Disse também que o apanhador será o seu amiguinho Bruno. – Thiago era irônico ao falar de Bruno, pois se achava superior no Quadribol.

- Pois é maninho, sou batedora, cuidado para nos jogos eu não acabar te acertando – brincou ela, com um sorriso meio maldoso – É nosso apanhador é Bruno, por sinal um excelente apanhador, espero que você não fique com ciúmes dele.

Os dois riram e se abraçaram e seguiram juntos para o almoço, com fome e com a paz entre irmãos de novo selada. Thiago se dirigiu para a mesa mais perto da direita e se sentou ao lado de seu amigo Marcus. Kirra foi em direção a mesa da Sonserina e se sentou entre Bruno e Jully.

- O que o Trasgo do seu irmão queria falar com você? – Perguntou Jully aparentando uma enorme curiosidade.

- Queria que fossemos amigos novamente, pediu desculpas – Kirra fez uma cara de deboche na qual arrancou risos da menina Malfoy e um riso de canto de boca de Bruno, que sempre tentava manter-se imparcial na briga dos irmãos. Kirra continuou a falar. – Até parece que isso basta para o que ele fez.

E pela primeira vez Bruno viu um olhar estranhamente mau nos olhos de Kirra, semelhantes ao de Jully quando pensa em fazer alguma maldade. O garoto ficou um pouco assustado e confuso se ele apenas não imaginara ou se Kirra estava mesmo tramando algo. Preferiu ficar calado e esperar os fatos acontecerem.


End file.
